narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raiheku Tazikame
Raiheku Tazikame was chosen to become the next Jinchūtiki Host of The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. It was sealed within him at a young age montired by his father and the Current Hokage. He resided inKonohagakure and was a Jōnin up until the time he had left the village. He then wandered the land hoping to get away from his origins, with his second goal being to hide his secret from the world. ''Background'' Raiheku was born to Kubiki Tazikame and an unknown mother who was just said to have been of Senju heritage. He was born into this world being an average kid with no care in the world. His mother had died sometime after he was born due to having a rare illness which killed her, but only after she had named him Raiheku. He didn't get to know her and only adult figure he had was his father who wasn't much of one. His father Kubiki was Jōnin who spent more time Training and doing missions then he did with his own son. He often felt neglected as a child and tried to do other activities to take his mind off of his problems. He would try many things but he favorite would always bee bird watching which he would do a lot as a kid. He could watch them for hours just flying and he would study them and write down different kinds of bird types in his book. When he was 5 years old his father had requested for Raiheku to be the next host of Kurama seeing as he has Senju DNA within him and might have a good chance of controlling the power when he is older. Unlike former host Naruto Uzumaki, Rai knew about the beast trapped inside him and he was scared that one day it would come out. As he grew older his father even though he was afraid of Kurama surfacing, put Rai in the Konohagakure Ninja academy. His life was quite hard as to live as the other students were afraid of talking to him since they knew what resided in him. He didn't have much friends only a few had the courage to talk to him. He spent his time in the academy goofing off and rarely paid attention in class most of the time he would be drawing pictures of his teachers being killed. So the time their went on and he would eventually graduate on his first try having average grades. Many of the villagers were afraid of letting him become a ninja, thought they remembered Naruto Uzumaki and gave him a chance to prove himself like his predecessor did. His first years as shinobi were no different from others as he was assigned to a Three-man Squad with a Jōnin in charge of the group. They were given The bell test which they were able to pass on their second attempt. He didn't really get along with his team and didnt spend much time with them outside of missions. It wasn't until he was to partake in the chūnin exams that he had his first encounter with Kurama. Him and his team were under attack and were on the brink of death from enemy shinobi, his comrades were soon to be dead and he was out of ideas. With his anger at its highest some of Kurama's chakra was leaked out. This new power was enough to kill the enemy, with an intense power that was unknown to the others. Inside his subconscious he met Kurama, who seemed to dislike Raiheku for a certain reason and told him not to bother him and let him sleep. Raiheku who after this unplanned turn of events passed his exams and became a Chūnin at the age of 14 and was now able to participate in higher level missions. For the next few years he would often visit Kurama and would talk to him about his life, much to Kuramas dislike . They soon started to tolerate each other more to the point where even the fox would tell him some stories about a former host of his, Naruto Uzumaki. With this beast inside of him, he was a valued item for the village so the Hokage chose not to send him on to dangerous missions. This was a good desicions as Raiheku had not wanted to become a shinobi in the first place. Raiheku would then one day become a Jōnin and would go on missions alone with success in every one of them. One day he was given an higher rank mission, more important then any that had come before. He was to assassinate a Traitor of the village who was secretly giving away information of the village to enemies. He disliked this but not having a choice decided to accomplish it anyway. He followed his target until he was alone within the forest and noticed an opening. He went in and with his blurring speed, sliced the throat of the traitor with a kunai. As the victim laid before him Raiheku told him that he should have stayed loyal to the village instead of stabbing them in the back. His speech was cut short as when he took a better look at the traitors face, he was stunned to the point where his body felt like a boulder unable to move. The man was revealed to be his father who had been secretly giving enemies knowledge about their village. He was overwhelmed with to many emotions at once an collapsed onto the ground. When he finally awoke he decided to bury his father within the earth. After this deed had been done he knew he was done with the village having no more ties to it. He left and went out on his own not caring about anything or anyone other then himself. ''Personality'' As a child Raiheku was normally a person who wanted to be alone. He like doing activities which would keep his mind off of his life and would put his mind in a new world. He grew up knowing the the Tailed Beast was sealed within him but being so young wasn't phased with the pressure of having it inside of him. He didn't know of what the responsibilities and consequences of having it within were. He never really showed any signs of wanting to be a shinobi but his father had forced him into joining the academy. He didn't have much friends as most kids were afraid of the beast inside him thanks to their parents, who told them the stories of the beast. He was friendly and talkative with the couple of children who weren't afraid to befriend Raiheku, so his life wasn't as bad as former Jinchūriki. He showed great respect for his teachers who were the only ones who showed him that they were proud of him. His relationship with his father were strained as he was always on missions never showing any interest in his own son. As he became a shinobi he started to act more like a any other kid and would blend in as if he wasn't special. He never felt comfortable around his team or even his Jōnin instructor. During the Chūnin exams he was introduced to Kurama who slumbered inside of him. He was shocked to have met him, but was unafraid of him showing he had great courage. He would then frequently visit the beast as he felt he had some connection with him. He was very happy to have found a friend who also felt trapped and alone, although he was literally trapped. Kurama and Raiheku soon started to get along more and more which was unusual for the beast as he often wanted his host to free him. ''Appearance'' ''Abilities'' Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Bunshinjutsu Collaboration Techniques Bukijutsu Chakra Prowess And Life Force Physical Prowess And Taijutsu Genjutsu Other Skills ''Plot'' ''Trivia''